Love me?
by moonstar5429
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke were dating, but Naruto finds out that Sasuke was cheating on him with no less...... SAKURA! Naruto makes a stand that he will not be used again. But wait... Sasuke wants his blond dobe back. Will Naruto let Sasuke love him again?
1. Chapter 1

Love me?

by moonstar

Disclaimer: I wish naruto was mine, but unfortunately its not so... i guess i'm like everybody else,writing fanfics.

**on to the story...**

_Chapter 1_

It was a rain really hard, and Naruto was walking down the streets.His clothes were soaked and you could see his hard six-pack that everyone loved, even his ex-lover.Naruto was crying, but you couldn't tell because the rain was mixed with his tears.

_**you were my sun...**_

_**you were my earth... **_

Naruto fell on the ground, as the images he witness earlier.Why? Naruto kept asking himself.Was he not enough.he wondered.

_**but you didn't know all the ways i loved you...**_

_**so you took a chance...**_

_**and made other plans...**_

Naruto thought, everything between him and Sasuke were going alright.He thought they had a life together despite, what society may think of them. Naruto remembered, when he gave Sasuke a chance._And look what happen._Naruto thought.

_**but i bet you didn't think that they would come crashing down...**_

As Naruto got back up from the hard ground, he knew that Sasuke lied to him about everything in there relationship. Naruto promise himself, that he wasn't going to be used again.Naruto remembered, that Sasuke always wanted a family.But Naruto couldn't give him that,only love him right?

**y**_**ou don't have to say,what you did...**_

_**i already know,I found out from him...**_

_**now there's just no chance,for you and me,there'll never be...**_

_**and don't it make you sad about it...**_

Naruto walked up to his apartment, and took out his keys.He opened the door and kicked off his shoes, not even bothering to look at the answering machine.He went straight to bed. Naruto stared at the ceiling,for what felt like an hour.Naruto knew that Sasuke was up to something,because he was always distance from him.

_**you told me you loved me..**_

_**why did you leave me,all alone..**_

_**now you tell me you need me..**_

_**when you call me,on the phone..**_

_**girl i refuse,you must have me confused..**_

_**with some other guy..**_

_**your bridges were burned,and now it's your turn..**_

_**to cry,cry me a river..**_

_**cry me a river-er..**_

_**cry me a river..**_

_**cry me a river,yea yea...**_

Oh Sasuke and Sakura were going to see a new Naruto. He not going to be the shy,quiet Naruto that he was. Not anymore.

He is now a changed man.

Believe it!

XXXXXX

AN: So what do you think? The lyrics were from Cry Me A River by Justin Timberlake. Should i continue the story??

Please review!

Bye for now,

moonstar


	2. Chapter 2

Love me?

AN: I forgot to mention that in this story ,Naruto and Sasuke are 16. And stuff will happen. And this chapter will explain how naruto found out. Ok so i don't want to give it all way so fast.

Chapter 2

It was a beautiful morning,people getting ready for work,among other stuff.But not for Naruto. When he waked up,he pulled the sheets off of him and grabbed the nearest t-shirt that his half awake eyes would let him see.

When Naruto got to his living room he saw that the answering machine, was blinking.Which meant that he had new messages.Debating on listening to it or not.He decided that he shouldn't.

As Naruto sat on his couch,he was drifted off to a flashback...

_(Flashback)_

_Naruto had brought food for him and Sasuke. Naruto couldn't wait, till he was in Sasuke arms again.With happy thoughts Naruto took out his keys that Sasuke gave him and he opened the door to find..._

_That Sasuke was home!_

_Naruto had a foxy grin on his face,he knew that Sasuke hate surprises.So Naruto was going to surprise him anyways. Naruto walked into the kitchen and dropped the food onto the table. _

_As Naruto walked to Sasuke's bedroom,he heard a series of moans and groans. Naruto was really curious to know who was behind that door. So Naruto open the door only to find that..._

_Sasuke and Sakura were fucking!!! Naruto never knew that his mouth hanged wide open. Sasuke, he was cheating on him with Sakura!! Naruto let the tears run down his face. He couldn't believe this. When Naruto finally found his voice,Naruto said in a very cold tone that could rival against Sasuke himself "__**What**__ the __**fuck**__ is going on here". _

_Sasuke and Sakura immediately pulled away from each other._

_When Sasuke saw the anger and pain in his lover eyes, he knew,that this wasn't going to end well."Naruto I-".Sasuke was cut off as Naruto said"HOW COULD YOU SASUKE ATFER ALL THE THINGS WE BEEN THROUGH"._

_Sakura was to shock to even utter a word, as she heard Naruto's cold tone._

_But what shocked Sasuke and Sakura the most was when Naruto said" I HATE YOU! BOTH OF YOU!". Sasuke and Sakura both flinched.When Naruto voice went to a quiet but dangerous tone, he said"Sasuke we are over.I'm through with your games and your lies.And Sakura don't even look for me and try to apologize because i will never forgive you.ever". That's when Naruto ran. _

_(End of Flashback)_

Naruto opened his eyes and he was going to stand upfor himself. Naruto was going to take a offer, he never was going to regret. At least he hoped so. Naruto took out his cellphone and called a familiar number he knew to well.

_"Hello"._said a huskily voice.

_"It's me,and i accept your offer"._Naruto said to the voice.

_"So you finally come to your senses"_.said the voice.

_"Cut the crap, are you going to help me or not"._Naruto said.

_"Yes, kit I'm going to help you after all you did free me"_said the voice.

_"Ok-ok so what should i do?._Naruto asked.

_"This is what i want you to do.I want you to go pack because you will not be returning until say about 2-3 years"._said the voice.

_"I will see you at the Konoha gates at midnight"._Naruto said to the voice.

When Naruto hanged up,he went to go pack.After,when he was done he saw a picture of him and Sasuke on the living table.He picked it up, and smashed it at the wall. All Naruto heard, were the sound of glass breaking into tiny pieces,just like his heart.

Naruto opened his front door,not even looking at his memories that he had.

_XXXXX_

So what do you think?

Please review!

Bye for now,

moonstar


	3. Chapter 3

Love me?

AN:I hope you like this chapter!

_Chapter 3 _

The next day,Sasuke was running late to get to school. He hope he would explain to Naruto that, he was sorry.Sasuke wasn't to good with expressing his feelings. He was in love with the dobe. And it was just hard.

Sasuke ran to his first class of the day,which was homeroom. As he opened the door.He saw angry eyes looking at him.

Kiba was the first to approach him."Sasuke you idiot! How could you do that to Naruto?".Kiba screamed at him.

"Kiba it was a _**mistake**_".Sasuke pleaded to him.

"You betrayed Naruto trust! I can't even look your in the face,anymore! You betrayed Naruto after you kissed that whore".Kiba roared._(AN:I know most people like Sakura,but in the beginning of the show i hated her. So no offend to the Sakura fans out there.)_

"Kiba i messed up big time,ok?".Sasuke signed,he _never _did that before. Naruto changed him, for the better. And he knew that. Sasuke used to be a person who never used to talk to anyone.The reason for this was because Sasuke's parents died when he was 14, and his older brother Itachi ran off with some girl. Leaving little Sasuke to take care of himself.

When the teacher came in,Iruka-sensei looked very sad."Today class one of our students has transfer to another school.That student is Naruto Uzumaki".

Sasuke froze.

His dobe left.

No. Sasuke kept repeating those words in his head. Sasuke was on the verge to tears when he fainted.

Whispers were heard throughout the classroom.

Sasuke Uchiha fainted.

XXXXX

Sasuke opened his eyes to see that he was in the nurse's office."It's about time you woke up,Uchiha".a voice said.

Sasuke turned his head to see nurse Tsunade looking at him." What time is it?". Sasuke asked,skipping the introduction.Henever good with greetings.

"It's five minutes to three".Tsunade narrowed her eyes, as she saw the uchiha get his things in a hurry to leave.

XXXXX

Sasuke ran down the hallways of school, not even noticing one of Naruto friends staring at him really hard.

Sasuke had to find Naruto. And fast.

But, Sasuke was stopped when Sakura grabbed his wrist."Sasuke,i was thinking if we could get together tonight".Sakura asked him. As she moved her body closer to him.

"Sakura i told we are done.I made a big mistake. I _never_ loved you.I love Naruto".Sasuke said as, he got his wrist out of Sakura grip. Sasuke then started running again.

He was gonna get his dobe back.

He need to.

Sasuke ran into the student's parking lot and went into his car.He decided to go to Naruto's house first.

Sasuke ran up to Naruto apartment looking for any clues, as to where Naruto ran off to.Sasuke took out his key to Naruto's apartment.He was about to put the key in the keyhole when he pause.He remember when Naruto first gave him the key.

_(Flashback)_

_Naruto was on Sasuke lap when Naruto said"hey Sasuke now that we are dating,don't you want a copy of my key"._

_"Hn" was all Sasuke said._

_"Sasuke but what happens when I'm at your house, and we just had hot sex and i wanna come to my house to get some of my clothes" Naruto said as Sasuke looked into his dobe's eyes._

_"Hn".was the answer Naruto got from his lover._

_What shocked Sasuke the most was when Naruto started kissing Sasuke's neck._

_"ok-ok" Sasuke said, as Naruto unbutton Sasuke's shirt..._

_(End of Flashback)_

Good times.Sasuke thought to himself. When Sasuke opened Naruto's door only to step in to see...

XXXXXX

Sasuke was in shocked when, he saw that Naruto's apartment was a mess.Naruto was really in a hurry to leave.Sasuke thought. But what shocked him the most was when he saw the picture of him and Naruto. They had a camera that day and were just having some fun.

Sasuke heart was breaking when he saw all the tiny pieces of glass all around it.

He picked up the picture and hold it close to his chest. Sasuke had dropped to his knees, as the tears fell from his black eyes.

Was this the end for them?

XXXX

Sasuke was _never_ the emotional before. He wiped his tears away, and just thought of the good times with him and Naruto.Sasuke fell into a very deep sleep. When he woke back up, he realized it was dark out. Not he bothering to go back to his house anymore. Sasuke just went into Naruto's bedroom and went back to sleep.

XXXXX

_(A month later)_

Sasuke was in school and he was having lunch that period. The people that sat with him where Kiba,Shino and Haku. Sasuke would sometimes just space out and his friends knew it was because of Naruto.

Sasuke was laughing with his friends when Sakura came up to them and said"Sasuke we need to talk".

"Hn" was all he said to her.

"We _really _need to talk". she said angrily.

"So talk".Kiba said to the whore.

"Well Sasuke I'm pregnant". Sakura told him and his friends.

At this time, Sasuke was just drinking some water,but when he realized what she said he choked on water._(AN:That happened to me before :P)._

"What?" Sasuke hissed.

XXXXX

AN:now that was a shock. So i need suggestion on a baby name.

Vote:

Should Sakura have:

twins

a boy

a girl

Tell me what you think,ok?

So review!

Bye for now,

moonstar


	4. Chapter 4

AN:Thanks for all the reviews! Oh, and **Naruto and Sasuke** will be together. In the end.

So i hope you enjoy this chapter!

_**now on to the story...**_

Chapter 4

_(Time Skip) 2 Years later _

It was a blazing summer morning,and two people stood at the entrance of Konoha.One was a man that stood to be in his early thirties.He was wearing all black.But the only thing that were different was the color of his eyes and his hair. They were both red.The next one was a male.He had on all black, black t-shirt and black baggy pants.He also had on black military boots .He also had on a black choker around his neck.He was hot.Who is this person?That my friends is the one and only Naruto Uzumaki.He's back.

---------

For the past two years, now Sasuke Uchiha was running late for school again. Taking care of Kazuya,going to work at nights and going to school is really stressful.Sasuke never gave up that Naruto would come back to him."Kazuya come downstairs right now!!".Sasuke yelled at his two year old son. He stared at his son and his son resemble him in so many ways."yes daddy".said the two-year-old."Okay Kazuya daddy going to go to school today but before i go to school are you ready to go to the daycare today".Sasuke asked his son."yay!"Kazuya yelled."So Kazuya remember-". Sasuke was cut off when Kazuya said"No getting into fights or your going to be in big trouble". Sasuke stared at his son and said"Good". But what Sasuke didn't know was that Kazuya gave him the Uchiha glare and mumbled"no one mess with me and gets away with it,oh today is going to be fun".

Sasuke dropped Kazuya off at the daycare and went to school.He was in his last year of high school.He was a senior. Sasuke just couldn't get over the day Kazuya was born and the day Sakura died.

_(flashback 2 years ago)_

_Sakura had just gave birth to Kazuya.Everyone was so happy.Even Sasuke was happy that he had a son. But suddenly the Sakura started to lose her breaths.Sasuke yelled for a doctor to come in.And they did.Sasuke held Sakura hands and she choked out words she had to say to Sasuke" Sasuke... I'm sorry...be happy ...with... Kazuya...find... Naruto.. i... know... he...loves...you... find...him...and...be...happy...please".And those were her last words as she closed her eyes.Sasuke cried out for Sakura. He wasn't ready to be a father but he knew he had to be strong and move on._

_(flashback 2 years ago end)_

Sasuke went into homeroom and sat down at a empty chair.He put his head down and let the tears run down his face.He was a Uchiha damm it! Uchiha's aren't suppose to cry but the pain was to much.He felt like his blond dobe just left him with all this pain.But he knew he started it first.Sasuke would do anything to get Naruto back.But when the door opened he heard his friends voices and a much deep one that was unfamiliar to him.So, he raised his head and wiped away his tears.He looked at his friends. And smiled.But who he saw behind they shocked him. His eyes widen and he saw...

------------

So who do u think he saw??

AN: I will update on Saturday so be ready to see what happens next,

Bye for now,

moonstar


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:Once again,i don't own Naruto.I wish i did but it not going to happen any time soon.

------

_Last time on 'Love me?'_

He looked at his friends. And smiled.But who he saw behind they shocked him. His eyes widen and he saw..

------

_Chapter 5_

Sasuke froze.He couldn't believe that his dobe was back.Sasuke got up and ran to Naruto.Only for Naruto to stare at him with cold eyes.

"Move away from me, Uchiha".Naruto said coldly."Naruto i-".Sasuke was cut off when Naruto punched him in the face.Sasuke's friends which were Kiba,Shino,Haku were shocked that there sweet and innocent Naruto could do this."Naruto, what's is up with you".Kiba asked.

"Well,i did tell the Uchiha to get the hell away from me".Naruto spat out to them. Sasuke got up and left the classroom.Kiba was about to say something back but, the bell rang and all the students started to come in.As well for Iruka. Their teacher.When everyone was at there seats. Naruto was in the front of the class with Iruka." Well,class Uzumaki Naruto has come up to us".Iruka said happily."So,Naruto can you tell us where you were for 2 years".

Naruto who had his eyes closed and was leaning his back against the chalkboard opened his eyes and said with no emotion in his voice"Where i was has nothing to do with you.But if you really that curious then i will tell you that what i have been through no one in this room has every been before.

Everyone stared at him,like WHAT THE FUCK? Iruka was the first on to recover."Okay,well Naruto you can sit in back".

------

_(Lunch)_

No one has seen Naruto since. Sasuke was still pissed off that the dobe punched him.And it hurt like hell.Sasuke got curious as to what Naruto said earlier.Sasuke finished his lunch that he and Kazuya made last night.Said good-bye to his friends and went to search for the Naruto.

-------

Naruto sat on the rooftop of the school and laid down on the ground and looked at the clouds passing by.He remembered when he left with Kyubbi.

_(Flashback)_

_Naruto and Kyubbi were at an unknown location.And Naruto was panting. They were fighting hand-to hand.And Kyubbi was beating the shit out of him."Naruto you need to let go".Kyubbi said to him."But how?".Naruto asked."I can't tell you that.You must figure it out yourself".Kyubbi said wisely.Naruto nodded.Naruto closed his eyes and focus.When he opened his eyes he finally knew what Kyubbi meant._

_(Flashback end)_

XXXXXXXXXX

AN:Sorry! This was a quick update.Next chapter will be longing.

Next time on '_Love me?'_

Naruto gets confronted by Sasuke.

Sasuke breaks-down.

Kazuya finally reveals his super fun plan at pre-school.

And a mystery person shows up.

Bye for now,

moonstar


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I am very sorry that i couldn't update. It's just that's i moved to a different state. And i had to get settled in. I promise that i will update more in the future. And i will like to say thank you for all the reviews. Even if they were negative comments, because i will learn from my mistakes and be able to grow as a writer. Also thank you, for all of you that have been waiting for the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto... i wish i did... but hey if i did would i be writing this disclaimer.**

_Last time on 'Love me'_

_(Flashback)_

_Naruto and Kyubbi were at an unknown location. And Naruto was panting. They were fighting hand-to hand. And Kyubbi was beating the shit out of him."Naruto you need to let go".Kyubbi said to him."But how?".Naruto asked."I can't tell you that. You must figure it out yourself".Kyubbi said wisely. Naruto nodded. Naruto closed his eyes and focus. When he opened his eyes he finally knew what Kyubbi meant._

_(Flashback end)_

_Chapter 6 _

Two days, later after Sasuke got punched by his blond dobe. Sasuke was wondering would him and Naruto ever get back together? He had to try. He knew Naruto was hurting inside. And it killed Sasuke to know that he was the one that hurt Naruto. He didn't know what to do. Should he go after Naruto?. Or was everything between them a lost cause.

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

Kazuya was a man of many mysteries, no scratch that he was a _boy _of many mysteries. Kazuya knew that his father was in pain. Well, you see Kazuya was smart for a two year old he knew that he had to do something. He wanted to see his father, Sasuke smile again. Kazuya, one day went into his father room and opened a photo album called 'Memories'. He saw a guy with blond hair and such amazing blue eyes he ever seen. Not even his friend at the daycare, Kai had such eyes like that. Sure, Kai eyes were blue and every time he looked into them he would get lost in it. But this blond guy had eyes that will take you to heaven and back. Now, it was time for him to reveals his super fun plan. That was to get blond guy and daddy together. Kazuya knew it was impossible to do that but hey every two year old can dream right? As, Kazuya started to form a plan he decided that first it will all began at his daycare. Kazuya smirked. Daddy will be happy again.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Naruto was running down the hallways because he was late for class as always. He never knew that he stayed so long on the rooftop. Naruto was into his thoughts that he never knew that someone pulled him into an abandoned janitor closet. Sasuke looked at Naruto and said" Please give me a chance". Naruto eyes looked at Sasuke then the floor it was hurting him to much to stare into Sasuke dark eyes. Naruto didn't respond. Sasuke then, as if on cue started his apologize speech." Naruto, i know things between us haven't been the best. I missed you a lot. I can't sleep without knowing that i damage our relationship. When i think back to two years ago, i know what i did and I'm so sorry". Sasuke grabbed Naruto's chin and made Naruto look into Sasuke eyes. Black and Blue reconnected again." So what I'm trying to say is that if you could love me again. I want to be in your heart once again". Sasuke gestured his hand to Naruto heart. They were so close together that their lips touched.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

(Lemons start) If you don't like then skip this part)

Naruto felt Sasuke's lips on his. Old feelings started to come back to Naruto. The blond then pushed his hips on Sasuke's erection. Sasuke moved his hands up Naruto's shirt and squeezed Naruto's nipples. Naruto let out a moan. Sasuke took off his dobe's shirt and began sucking on naruto's neck." Uh...Ah...Uhhh". Naruto moaned louder. As Sasuke hands roamed naruto said in a whisper"please take me now''. Sasuke smirked Naruto was wanted him now but the games just began. As they discarded the remaining of their clothes, naruto took Sasuke's penis in his mouth. Sasuke eyes rolled back in his head and Naruto kept on going faster. Faster. Faster." Oh... Naruto...let...me...cum...in your mouth". Sasuke stuttered. That was it for Sasuke he let his seed out in Naruto mouth. Naruto then sucked on Sasuke's neck." Oh Naruto I'm ready are you?". Sasuke asked hesitantly. Naruto nodded. Sasuke gently laid Naruto on the floor. Then Sasuke entered Naruto, the blond eyes widen in pleasure. Naruto never felt so good in two years . Sasuke then thrust into Naruto in and out. Naruto screamed out."Yes!! Please don't stop!!".Sasuke kept going not caring if someone would hear them. Then Sasuke hear someone say" Who's in there??". Naruto didn't hear because he was surrounded by pleasure. At this rate they were going to get caught. So what does Uchiha Sasuke do? Any guesses. Kiss him. The unknown person left thinking it was their imagination not know it was two people have sex. After that silence took over again. They were alone now. After they reach there climax. Sasuke and Naruto cuddled.

(End of Lemon)_AN: I know its not the best lemon, but I'm working on it.:D_

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

"_You know Sasuke I'm really sorry about when i punched you".Naruto said._

"_It's alright I deserved it". Sasuke said sadly._

"_Sasuke promise me that you will always love me". Naruto asked._

"_Naruto i promise that i will always love you forever". Sasuke said giving Naruto a kiss._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Minato Namikaze made his way though Konoha gates. He left a long time ago and now he's back. First thing he has to do is go find his son. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_AN:Well that's then end of this chapter. I hope i can update as soon as possible._

_Thanks, _

_moonstar _


End file.
